


Lee Jeno's Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them!

by nanaisms (sanhascroissant)



Series: Lee Jeno, Gen Fic Star [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) Fusion, Ambiguous Relationships, Banter, Developing Relationship, Dragons, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Jaemin is just along for the ride, Jeno as Newt, personally i think this jeno is ace but thats not explicit in the fic so this is how im tagging it, two bros but maybe more eventually go searching for a dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanhascroissant/pseuds/nanaisms
Summary: “I lost a dragon.”“How thefuck —”“No time to explain, dragon on the loose, London might be in mortal danger.” Jeno paused. “You know, because dragons breathe fire.”Jaemin cursed and grabbed his coat.
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Lee Jeno, Gen Fic Star [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865296
Comments: 22
Kudos: 89
Collections: Director's Cut Fest





	Lee Jeno's Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renjunethereal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunethereal/gifts).



> Hello everyone!
> 
> Welcome to JENO NEWT SCAMANDER!!!! i have a few thanks to make!
> 
> 1\. ASH, the wonderful renjunethereal on ao3 and twitter, for having this idea and allowing me to write jeno newt scamander with dragons!!! this wouldn't have been possible without your idea ash SO THANK YOU ILYSM <33
> 
> 2\. The mods of the director's cut fest for their patience and kindness as i struggled to submit this fic on time, and for running the fest! i had a lot of fun.
> 
> now sit back, relax, and enjoy the (very short and sweet) ride that is Lee Jeno's Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them!
> 
> Please feel free to leave me comments and kudos if you liked it!!
> 
> Much love,  
> Robin

“I lost a dragon.”

“How the _fuck_ —”

“No time to explain, dragon on the loose, London might be in mortal danger.” Jeno paused. “You know, because dragons breathe fire.”

“I _know_ dragons breathe fire, Jeno, I’m not _that_ stupid.” Jaemin paused. “Well, not yet anyways. Give me a few years.”

“Okay, just checking,” Jeno muttered, fiddling with his sleeve. He looked up, frowning absentmindedly. “We should really hurry, it’s been three days since I last saw her.”

Jaemin cursed and grabbed his coat.

Jaemin met Jeno Lee a few years after finishing at Hogwarts, and three months before he got his job at the Ministry. The details of that night are a bit blurry, to be perfectly honest, because Jaemin had been spending the night at a local bar when he woke up the next morning in an alley beside Jeno, who thanked him profusely for his help in tracking down a stray crup the night before. Too tired and hungover to even try to understand what the hell Jeno was talking about, Jaemin left him his number and went home, assuming he would never see the man again.

Two months later, Jeno came knocking. When Jaemin opened the door, he pushed inside and caught a niffler in the act of stealing Jaemin’s grandmother’s wedding ring. 

“Sorry,” Jeno had said, grinning awkwardly, niffler in one hand, strange traveling case in the other. “Lola runs away sometimes, it’s a coincidence that I ran into you again. Not that it’s good to see you! It is, you were really great with the crup…” Jeno trailed off, standing awkwardly in the doorway. “Anyway, thanks for not calling the police when I pushed inside. I get kind of focused, you know?”

Jaemin did not know. “So, are you in the habit of chasing after obscure magical creatures that I haven’t seen since my third year at Hogwarts?”

Jeno grinned. “I’m a magizoologist.”

“Never heard of it.”

“Well. I’m one of the first.” 

Jaemin shrugged. “That’s cool. Want some tea, or do you have more magical creatures to chase after?”

Jeno smiled and set down his case, letting Lola the niffler scurry into the sleeve of his coat and come to settle on his shoulder, making it look as though he had an extremely lopsided hunchback. “Sure. I have time for tea.” 

From then on, they were acquaintances, and after a few more incidents involving Jaemin, Jeno, a particularly feisty swarm of cornish pixies, and an extremely put-upon valcore, Jaemin began to consider them friends. 

Frankly, he hadn’t had any idea what to make of Jeno in the beginning. With his mussed hair, his scuffed traveling case, and his long, blue coat with burnished bronze buttons, he painted an unassuming figure. But when you began to consider the practical menagerie of creatures that seemed to follow him wherever he went and his rather interesting ability to communicate better with extremely dangerous magical beasts than other human beings, Jeno only became more and more of an enigma.

The man that always seemed a bit lost when talking to Jaemin was the same man that Jaemin once saw debate a rogue Centaur and _win,_ the same man to convince a fanged puffskein to let go of the arm of a witch down Knockturn Alley, the same man to coax a newly reborn Phoenix out of its ashes in order for him to move it to a safer environment. 

Unwittingly, Jaemin found himself going with Jeno on his little magizoology excursions, even after securing a full time position at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. What could he say? Lunch breaks were certainly more thrilling when there was a chance he was going to die at the hands of a wild hippogriff.

Needless to say, it wasn't the first time he’d ever helped Jeno with his furry little problems. However, it was the first time that dragons had been involved.

“Dragons? Really?” Jaemin groaned as they walked through the halls.

“Shh, be quieter,” Jeno hissed back at him. “If the Department for the Care of Magical Creatures find out that I’ve lost a dragon, I’ll lose my license for sure, not to mention they’ll harp on forever about it and maybe even convince the Wizengamot to pass that particularly nasty piece of legislation that will let them tag magical creatures. It’s barbaric!”

Only one piece of this entire monologue stuck out to Jaemin, most of the rest flying straight over his head. “You have a license for this?” Jaemin said, a bit shocked. Jeno looked at him, confused. 

“Um, yes?” Jeno looked amused, but also a bit surprised, eyes wide, but he turned back to look ahead of them before Jaemin could say something else.

“So where are we going?” He settled on. 

“Susan is a dragon,” Jeno began, but Jaemin interrupted him with a groan.

“You named a deadly, fire-breathing creature _Susan?”_

“Well, yes.” Jeno sounded bemused. “Was I supposed to just keep calling her _Dragon?_ That seems a bit rude.”

“No —” Jaemin groaned. Jeno had completely missed the point. “Never mind. What were you saying?”

“Susan is a dragon, so she’s a pretty strong magical creature. She has her own magical signature. I just need a second person to help me cast the spell to locate her.”

“And you didn’t think to come to me about this earlier because…?”

“Oh, Susan wanders off all the time,” Jeno said casually. “It’s just that she usually checks in every other day at least, so three days is an unusually long time for her to be gone. I’m worried something’s happened to her.”

“You’re worried that a fire breathing, armored creature the size of several semi-trucks could be in danger.” Jaemin stared at him, and then sighed. “You’re _so_ weird.”

“Thanks,” Jeno said absentmindedly just as they reached the Atrium. Thousands of witches and wizards bustled to and fro, colorful cloaks and pointed hats a blur. Jeno smiled his usual smile as he turned to Jaemin. “Ready?”

“As always,” he answered. Jeno reached out, placed a firm grip on Jaemin’s arm, and turned on his heel.

The feeling that accompanied Apparition was always strange, but with Jeno it was seemingly always even stranger. But then again, almost everything was stranger than usual when it was with Jeno, so Jaemin ignored the especially vicious flip-flopping in his stomach as he squinted into the sunlight, taking in their surroundings.

Jeno had taken them to Battersea Park, which he supposed made sense considering that the current goal was to find a massive, fire-breathing dragon and call her back without the Muggles noticing. Jaemin felt a twinge of sympathy for the Obliviators. They were _not_ going to have a relaxing afternoon shift.

Jeno set down his traveling case and shrugged off his coat, rolling his sleeves up a few times. “Alright,” he said. Jaemin drew his wand from his sleeve and grinned at Jeno, but before he could say anything, Jeno dropped his stance, eyes widening. 

“On second thought,” Jeno said. “It looks like we won’t be needing that spell.”

“What do you mean?” Jaemin asked, not reassured by the way Jeno refused to meet his eyes. “Jeno. What do you mean.”

Jeno didn’t answer. He just pointed at something over Jaemin’s shoulder. Jaemin whipped around, and to his horror, found himself face to face with a dragon as it sped towards the ground. Jaemin let out a less than manly yelp and threw himself out of the way just as the dragon thudded to the ground, tearing up the grass with it’s claws as it landed. 

Jeno, on the other hand, didn’t even flinch as the ground shook beneath his feet and his hair was pushed back off his face by the force of the dragon’s landing. Instead, he adjusted his collar, and smiled gently up at the dragon, before patting her snout fondly.

“Hello there, Susan,” he said amicably. “You’ve been gone awhile. Got anything to tell me about?”

The dragon huffed, snorting smoke out through its nostrils, and Jeno nodded, the slightest hint of understanding in his eyes as he continued to pat the dragon gently on the snout. Jaemin pushed himself up from the ground with as much dignity as he could muster and delicately brushed the dirt from his robes. He then inched closer until he was directly behind Jeno, never taking his eyes off the massive dragon in front of them.

“So…” Jaemin said nervously, leaning around Jeno to address the dragon. “What’s up, Mrs. Dragon?”

The dragon and Jeno both turned their eyes on him at once, and Jaemin could swear that they both had the same amused look in their eyes for a split second before they turned to look back at one another.

“Yes,” Jeno said, amusement obvious in his voice as he addressed the dragon once more. “He’s quite funny, isn’t he?”

Jaemin pouted at the back at Jeno’s head because hey, if anyone was _funny_ here, it was Jeno, who apparently had no fear of death, seeing as he was patting a bloodthirsty, fire-breathing creature on the snout and he still somehow had two hands.

Suddenly, the dragon nudged up against Jeno’s outstretched fingers, and Jaemin flinched backward in fear for his friend’s hand. _Oh, Jeno is for sure going to get his whole hand chomped off,_ Jaemin thought hysterically, but then the dragon stilled again, and Jeno was chuckling.

“Oh, really?” He sounded curious, but still in good spirits, so Jaemin was hopeful that everything was still fine. 

“What is it?” He asked, taking just the slightest step out from behind Jeno’s back to try and see what was going on.

“Jaemin,”Jeno asked, turning to him. “How do you feel about riding a dragon? I don’t want to do anything to make you uncomfortable, but Susan really would like to show us something, I think, and it would just be much simpler if she could take us there herself. I’m not quite sure where it is, you know.” Jaemin felt his mouth open and then close, like some kind of fish out of water. “So." Jeno tilted his head in anticipation. "What do you think?”

Jaemin blinked. Jeno blinked back, eyes wide and hopeful. Jaemin sighed, and the next thing he knew, he was soaring above the city skyline, arms locked around Jeno’swaist as he held on for dear life.

“This is amazing, right!” Jeno called over the wind to Jaemin. Jaemin could just see the edge of his smile as he turned halfway over his shoulder. For a moment, Jaemin just tried his absolute best to forget about the slippery nature of Susan’s scales and the fact that falling from this height would be deadly. Instead, he closed his eyes, letting the wind rush past his face and ruffle his hair, and slowly, he relaxed, letting the adrenaline wash over him and turn into exhilaration.

“Yeah!” Jaemin called back, opening his eyes and feeling them begin to water, his face numb in the chill of the wind. “It is!” Finally, he grinned too, looking down in awe at the city that seemed so small it could be a children’s toy set.

The city slowly gave way to the suburbs, and then to the countryside, and Jaemin was starting to get seriously worried about getting back from his lunch shift on time. Still, the brief flash ofworry gave way as he surveyed the sweeping countryside, and the feeling of the dragon’s — no, _Susan’s_ —muscles straining beneath him as she flapped her wings, carrying them across the landscape to their destination. Eventually, the countryside shifted once more, and Susan began to descend,coasting over a dense forest, the trees so thick that they stretched on for miles like a sea of dark green foliage. Susan’s claws just barely skimmed the treetops, and she finally slowed to land in the center of a clearing.

At the impact with the ground, Jeno slid from her back with ease, Jaemin falling off after him far less gracefully. As Jaemin struggled to recover his bearings, Jeno stepped further into the clearing, hisvoice soft with wonder as he said,

“Oh, Susan!How wonderful.”

“What?” Jaemin gasped for air, slowly straightening. His voice was a bit rough from the cold. “What is it?”

“Look,” Jeno said, turning back to Jaemin and stepping aside so he could see. Jaemin’s eyes widened.

There, at the edge of the tree line, was a small pile of three large, glittering, aquamarine eggs. They sparkled in the gentle afternoon light, and Jaemin found his breath robbed from his chest at the sight. They were beautiful.

“Dragons are intensely territorial, and even more so when they’re guarding eggs.” When Jaemin turned back to Jeno, his eyes were fixed on the eggs, face full of an expression that Jaemin was all too familiar with. Privately, he called it Jeno’s magical creature geek zone face — it always made its appearance when Jeno encountered anew magical creature, or a new situation where he got a chance to observe a magical creature’s behavior. “The fact that Susan let us see her eggs is fascinating,” Jeno said, sounding almost bewildered. He turned back to Jaemin, puzzlement clear in his eyes. “I wonder what compelled her to trust us with this?”

Jaemin considered answering, but before he could, Jeno was off again, rambling about ideal hatching conditions and fussing over Susan.

Jaemin smiled to himself and shook his head, warmth blossoming in his chest as he watched Jeno carefully stroke one of the eggs, tapping gently along the shell. He crossed the clearing and knelt down next to Jeno, who jumped at his sudden presence before telling Jaemin all about the eggs, and dragon mating rituals, and the hatching process. Wonder was alight in his eyes as he spoke, a veritable well of knowledge about just one of the many fantastic beasts he loved so much.

_Lee Jeno is a weirdo,_ Jaemin thought fondly. _But that’s what makes him so endearing._


End file.
